Conducting Further Research
by Revvie-S
Summary: Sequel to 'The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend.' Sam gets reassigned to the Alpha site. Jack is no longer her CO. Oh yeah. JS Romance.


So, it was almost a done deal.

Sam had put in for a transfer to the Alpha site and General Hammond had given her his preliminary recommendation. Pending final approval from her CO, whose office she was heading for, she was now designated to head up the new planetary defense research project in conjunction with the Tollan and the Tok'Ra. She sucked in a deep breath as the nerves in her stomach began firing wildly.

This interview with the Colonel wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Come," Jack responded to her knock. The door to his office wasn't closed completely so she heard him clearly. He wearily turned from his pile of file folders to fix his attention on Sam as she came in, taking the chair across the desk from him.

"I've already heard from Hammond, Carter. I'd like to hear your explanation, though."

"Several reasons, Colonel, but the main one is the critical importance of the planetary defense project. It is basically complete except for field testing, which will be a time-consuming process. My Dad and I have already written the plan for the process of testing. It makes sense for me to be assigned to Alpha, at least for a while."

"You said several reasons?"

"I have some personal reasons for seeking reassignment, sir. It will give me more time with Dad. These last few years, we have seen each other very infrequently. We've really enjoyed working together these past few weeks. I'd like to continue working with him."

"Okay, makes sense. What about SG1? You think this space gun project is more important?"

"I hate to weigh one against the other, sir. I love being a part of SG1. This has not been an easy decision. But, this project is incredibly important, you know that, and my Dad and I have been directing it since the beginning. And for the record, sir, it's not a ...space gun."

Jack sighed heavily and didn't respond right away. Finally, he looked up at Sam and caught her gaze purposefully.

"I'd already made my decision before you came in, Carter. I'm going to approve your transfer. It's where you need to be, you're right about that. I'll submit the final paperwork today, Major."

"Thank you, sir." Sam rose from her chair uneasily.

She needed to go prepare for the move, but she couldn't leave his office without knowing they were going to be okay. Her real reason for asking for this reassignment was foremost in her mind, in spite of not having been voiced. She was pretty sure he knew it too, but his cool, formal reaction to her this morning was confusing her. He'd approved her request with less resistance than she'd expected, but without any sign of emotion one way or the other, even though she knew this was not the appropriate time or place to force him to reveal what he was really thinking.

Sam took a few steps towards the door before he finally relieved her anxiety by addressing her again.

"I've put in for a few days of leave, Sam. In case you need some help getting situated at the Alpha site?"

Sam was suddenly so happy she could have floated through the roof. She turned to him and gave him a megawatt grin, her excitement barely contained. Her plan was going to work, she just knew it.

"Really? Thank you, sir. That sounds great. Oh, you'll like the planet. I can show you around, if you'd like. I'm, uh, going to go clean out my office and lab now."

Jack was smiling now, too. "I'll meet you there as soon as I finish plowing through these…" he indicated the folders open on his desk.

Sam nodded and left, unable to wipe the grin off her face as she walked jauntily to her lab.

Her plan was unfolding perfectly.

Jack was still smiling while he worked on the reports before him. He had a few plans of his own.

That night, at her home, Sam wandered from room to room, wondering where this next step would ultimately take her. For now, she was planning on maintaining this house here in the Springs. Cassie was in college now, but would still need a place to call home. Sam herself would be on-world from time to time, but it wouldn't ever be the same once she had relocated to the Alpha site. Just as her Dad had never really come home again, Sam feared that this cozy home she loved so well would become a memory and merely a place to visit.

She had high hopes for her relationship with Jack now that she would be out of his direct chain of command, but the fact that she would now no longer be across town from him was a strange thought to process. Would they be able to develop a relationship when they were separated by half a galaxy?

She was having second thoughts, she realized heavily. What had looked like a brilliant plan a week ago was looking more and more risky close up.

Nevertheless, a few days later, Sam was standing in front of the Stargate surrounded by the equipment and personal belongings she would need to get herself situated at the Alpha site. Moving day had come all too quickly.

Walter was up in the control room behind her, ready to start dialing the coordinates when Sam gave him the go-ahead, but she was waiting. Jack was coming with her but he seemed to be running late. Sam glanced at her watch, knowing her Dad was on the other end, eagerly awaiting her arrival.

"Sorry, Carter, I got tied up," Jack's voice swept through the Gateroom and the Colonel came bounding energetically through the blast door. "But I'm ready to go now if you are."

"Ready, sir. Dial up the Alpha site, Sergeant," Sam turned and ordered Walter. The familiar whine and locking of the spinning gate commenced.

Sam looked over at Jack and was glad to see him staring back with a look of anticipation and youthful energy. She knew the next few days at the Alpha site would be a vacation of sorts for the busy officer and she was looking forward to showing him around her favorite spots. Over the last few months, she'd become quite familiar with the terrain around the science outpost, and had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Alpha was in fact a very beautiful planet.

"Chevorn Seven is locked," Walter announced, distracting Carter from her silent thoughts.

Hammond suddenly appeared in the control room window and spoke into the intercom. "You have a go, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. Godspeed."

Jacob was waiting for them, just as Sam had known he would be, as they stepped out of the wormhole on the other side and spent a few seconds catching their breath. Even though they'd traveled through the Gate hundreds of times, it was still a wild ride. Sam walked over to the two vehicles that held her stuff, hugging her Dad as she came up to him.

"Looks like you'll be busy putting all those gizmos away for the next few days," Jacob remarked affectionately, then turned to Jack. "Jack, glad you came to help Sam. Follow me, I'll take you both to your quarters and then we'll get something to eat. It's dinnertime here."

It had been just after breakfast when they'd left Earth. But, no matter, he could always eat, Jack thought happily. Jacob led them to a long low structure that looked a lot like the majority of the other buildings on the complex and showed them in. Sam already had a room since she'd been spending a good deal of time here working with her Dad, so Jacob turned his attention to Jack.

"You didn't bring much with you, Jack," Jacob observed.

Actually, Jack hadn't brought anything but a half-empty knapsack.

"So, whatever you need during your stay, just ask. We've got supplies stocked up like nobody's business." Jacob ushered Jack into a small room with a cot and a washbasin. Jack turned back around with a grin and his hands in his pockets, obviously finished moving into his quarters after having tossed his bag unceremoniously on the cot.

"Let's eat."

"This way, Jack," said Jacob in mock weariness.

The base wasn't very big, but it had been carefully outfitted over the years with all the comforts that three races could muster up. The SGC, the Tok'Ra and the rebel Jaffa lived in an uneasy truce and were even beginning to appreciate what each group had to offer. The Tollan, as newcomers, were still very uneasy with the open sharing of knowledge on Alpha, but Jacob was finally beginning to see signs of some loosening up among them. They had contributed invaluable insight to the Planetary Defense Project.

Sam met them in the cafeteria, actually a temporary structure of canvas and metal poles in the center of the settlement. Jack and Jacob were already sitting at one of the metal tables when she arrived, surrounded by food and steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Sam's eyes lit up at the mug waiting for her.

"You two didn't waste any time! What do you think of Alpha site cuisine, Colonel?"

Jack looked up, his mouth full, and nodded appreciatively. When he had swallowed and put down his fork, he commented, "Looks like you guys got all the first rate stuff and the SGC gets the leftovers- shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Food supply's no different, but the chef here is top-notch." Jacob gestured toward the side of the tent, where a woman who looked to be in her fifties was working contently in the makeshift base kitchen. Her appearance just screamed 'homemade cookies.'

"I think I'm in love, Jacob. Can you introduce me?"

Sam hit him playfully. "Later. Maybe. Come on, Dad, it's time to get the Colonel out of here."

As they walked, Jack continued to bug them about his desire to meet the lady chef, until Jacob finally burst out, "I hate to burst your bubble, Jack, but she's already spoken for."

Something about the look on Jacob's face made both Jack and Sam stop and corner the older man.

"By who, Dad?"

"You!" Jack almost shouted, with a fat grin.

Jacob couldn't hide it any longer and broke into a bashful smile. "She's Tollan. We've... talked a few times, that's all. I mean, how do you go out on a date on a remote outpost like this, with someone from another culture?"

"Dad, just ask. Go on a picnic or something," Sam encouraged. She gave Jack an amused glance as they went on their way to tour the rest of the facility. This could get interesting, her look said.

Being late afternoon on Alpha, it wasn't long before it was completely dark and the tour had to stop. The three headed back for the cafeteria tent, which doubled as a gathering place in between meals. They passed the fires of the rebel Jaffa as they walked. The Jaffa still tended to stay apart from the others, and preferred to be outside in the open where they could keep watch. They were a suspicious bunch born of years of constant hiding and betrayals.

It was less than an hour later that Jack and Sam found themselves alone at a table in the cafeteria, Jacob having gone to talk to the Tollan woman in the kitchen and apparently succeeded in convincing her to go for a walk, as the two of them were nowhere to be seen.

"So, Carter, what are we doing tomorrow?" Jack queried. Sitting next to Sam, he'd inched his chair over until their elbows were touching. She didn't seem to mind, either.

"The base has a couple of vehicles that are a lot like dune buggies. I want to show you some of the terrain beyond the hills south of the base. There's a beautiful lake and some very unique animals that we might catch a glimpse of. If we're lucky."

"Just you and me?"

"If you like," Sam said shyly, daring to look up at his face. The expression in his eyes said everything she was hoping to hear from him. Emboldened, she continued.

"You don't have to call me Carter any more, you know," she suggested softly.

"Right. Sam."

"Much better. Jack."

They were both watching the other with cautious delight.

"You know, someone from the SGC will have to visit the Alpha site regularly to monitor the progress of your work, evaluate the safety of the personnel stationed here, stuff like that."

"And?" Sam knew there was more.

" I put in a request to Hammond that I be given that duty. He agreed."

Jack's eyes were so intense Sam looked away for a moment, trying to rein in her emotions for this man that were threatening to overflow.

"What about SG1?"

"Well, with Teal'C and me both having requested reassignment to Alpha, and Daniel working on translations of Ancient artifacts on PX3-940, there isn't an SG1 anymore."

"Oh," Sam mumbled rather sadly. That was a hard change to accept, after all their years together.

"The military would probably not agree with my reason for requesting this assignment, but I really don't care anymore. We've waited long enough."

"We?" Sam breathed hopefully.

"You and me, Sam. If you want it, that is. My reason for requesting reassignment is very simple, really. I want us to have a chance to explore what this thing is, between us," he gestured to her heart and back to his, a symbol so intimate it brought tears to Sam's eyes.

Instead of answering verbally, Sam impulsively threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Jack's arms were around her in a second, warm and tender.

"So this is a yes?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Yes! Of course it is!" She whispered happily.

She kissed him then, a confident, powerful kiss that shook them both in incredible ways. Whereas the kiss they had shared weeks earlier in the infirmary had been tentative, stolen in a brief moment and soon broken for fear of being discovered, this kiss was full of the promise and assurance of all that was now open to them.

It was a long time before they pulled back, but not very far. Jack's forehead leaned in against Sam's and he continued to hold her close, unwilling for this wonderful moment to come to a close.

"Okay, we've explored this thing between us enough," Sam said with authority, bringing her hands to his shoulders and addressing him. "I've decided we definitely have something here."

"Oh, and you came to that conclusion just now?"

"Actually about six years ago," Sam chuckled.

"When?"

"When I was recovering from Jolinar's possession. You came into the infirmary one night and we talked. Do you remember that?"

"Oh, I remember."

"_Carter! You awake?" Jack whispered loudly in her ear. Sam turned to face him and found her CO propped on the side of her bed leaning over her._

"_Yes, sir." She was still having trouble putting one word together with another. The past week, or was it longer, seemed to blend together in her overloaded head. She remembered glimpses of her teammates visiting, and of Janet and Cassie, but nothing made much sense yet._

"_Just thought I'd check on you. How's it going?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Okay... that's Carter-speak for really crappy. Wanna tell me about it?"_

_Part of her was dying to talk to him, this man who seemed to always accept her and respect her no matter what the situation. But another part of her didn't want to show him the debilitating weakness she was trying to fight her way through. He was, after all, her superior, and she wanted to appear strong and capable, for him especially. Since the first mission, he'd always been accepting of her as a fellow soldier. But she was afraid that if he knew what was going on inside of her it would lower his good opinion. She opted to remain silent and turned away from him._

"_I'm not leaving, Carter, so you might as well just turn back this way and talk to me. That's an order," he added hopefully._

_After a minute, during which Jack wondered if he'd pushed her too much, Sam turned back to face him. He tried to contain the wave of emotion that washed over him at the sight of her desolate eyes._

"_So, tell me," he ventured, staring back with what he hoped was an encouraging expression._

"_Dreams, sir. Jolinar's memories. They're... really bad."_

"_Don't you think it would help to talk about it?"_

_Sam had never seen the nurturing side of her blunt, often grating CO. She now sensed his support of her, his firm belief in her, and it warmed her heart._

"_Hard to talk about anything. Dreams are there... when I'm awake or asleep."_

"_And you're scared." _

_He reached out and placed his hand over hers on top of the sheet. A sense of peace that had not been there a second ago seeped into Sam's consciousness._

"_Yes." Sam admitted finally._

"_Sir," she continued softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Could you, I mean, would you mind..."_

"_Stay?"_

"_Please."_

"_I was planning on it. Close your eyes, go to sleep." He moved to the chair beside her cot. "This chair is pretty comfy, so I'll sleep here. Right here." _

_Jack swung his feet onto the edge of her bed and stretched out in the chair, a position that looked anything but comfortable. Sam felt the bed give a little under the weight of his propped feet and it comforted her more than she would admit even to herself._

"_Thank you. Good night, sir."_

"_Night, Carter. If you need anything, I'm right here, got it? Now sleep."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"I had a knot in my neck for a week after that night," Jack confessed.

"I wondered if that chair was as comfy as you claimed," Sam giggled. "So, when did you decide about me?"

"I think I knew, or at least hoped, since the minute I met you. But there was one particular mission when I realized for the first time that you felt the same way."

"Which one?"

"Remember when we were trapped on Hathor's ship? You came after me, against Makepeace's orders. I didn't realize you'd disobeyed a direct order until we were back at the SGC. That's why I came over that night, remember?"

"I remember."

_Sam stood and stretched, every muscle protesting, as she went to answer the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Jack standing there. Wasn't he still in the infirmary? And since when did he come to see her without Daniel or Teal'C?_

"_Hi, Carter. Can I come in?"_

"_Sure, sir, uhh, come in. Do you want something to drink?"_

"_Yeah, sounds great. Whatever you're having."_

"_A_ _glass of dandelion wine?"_

_Jack snorted. "On second thought, I'll have a beer."_

_He seated himself on her couch while she grabbed a beer out of her fridge._

"_So, what's going on, sir?" She asked curiously and somewhat apprehensively, handing him the bottle. He'd probably come to chastise her, she guessed, for going against orders to rescue him._

"_I came to say thank you. You took a big risk coming back for me. For all you knew, I was already a Goa'uld. I could have killed you."_

"_I'm sorry, sir. I know it was wrong to disobey Colonel Makepeace, but I was on my way to blow up the energy barrier anyway. I just had to see what had become of you."_

"_Don't be sorry. I'm not." Jack replied earnestly. "You were obeying orders, my standing orders, as your CO. We don't leave our people behind. So, if you look at it that way, you were following orders. Hey, Makepeace isn't your CO, I am."_

"_Yes sir, I see your point." Sam was beginning to smile now. She took a delicate sip from her wine glass. "But I didn't come after you because of your standing directive, sir. I knew I was going against my orders. I came after you because I thought you were lost to me, and I couldn't accept that."_

_Jack's hopes resurfaced powerfully as he listened to her. He had never let himself speculate that she might feel the same attachment for him as he felt for her. _

_Sam shifted towards him. "When that snake went into you, I felt like I was dying. Sir." _

_She reached over and slipped her hand into his. "You're one of my closest friends. I need you, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I just don't think I realized how much I cared about you until I saw you being 'Goa'ulded'. So it wasn't exactly professional of me to go back for you. But I'd do it again tomorrow. I have no regrets over what I did."_

_Wow. He really should go, now, before he acted on the screaming voices in his head telling him to just throw out the regulations and carry her off right then and there. And if she kept looking at him like that, he'd cave._

"_Carter, I've got to go. Thanks, I really mean it." They got up and he walked to the door, Sam a few steps behind, looking anxious. He hoped she wasn't regretting her parting words to him. _

_As they reached the door, he turned back to Sam. He had to let her know. He couldn't leave without putting her mind at ease. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "You're one of my closest friends, too, Sam. You are very important to me. As a friend, as well as a colleague. Always remember that. I'm glad you said the things to me that you did."_

_He bent down and closed the slight distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek._

"_See you tomorrow, Carter." _

_She stood in the foyer for a long time, reliving that parting moment and wishing...just wishing._

"I stood there with my hand on my cheek for a long time, like some lovesick schoolgirl," Sam reminisced. "That was so romantic. It took me a while to see you as my CO again."

"I don't think I ever saw you the same way again," Jack admitted.

His hands gravitated to either side of her face and he stared into her eyes with such passion and intensity she felt like her skin was on fire.

She wasn't the only one who found his worshipping gaze a bit too intimate for the mess tent.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice.

The spell broken, Sam and Jack looked up into the curious eyes of Teal'C, arrived from Earth only days before their arrival, to join the rebel Jaffa on Alpha.

"I believe the Earth expression is 'get a room,'" Teal'c joked regally.

"Teal'C!" Jack said joyfully. "How long have you been on Alpha?" The last thing Jack remembered, after officially disbanding SG1, was hearing Teal'C's plans to come here. He hadn't realized those plans had already been executed.

"A week ago. I saw you and Major Carter walking past our fires earlier. I am glad to have finally found you. Although you, perhaps, are not as glad that I found you," referring again to the heated moment he had walked in on.

"Sit down, Teal'C, we can always find a room later," Jack quipped. Sam gave Jack a horrified look, shocked that he would imply such a thing in front of Teal'C.

The Jaffa graciously ignored Jack, used to the soldier's quirky sense of humor. Truth be told, a lot of it had rubbed off on Teal'C.

"So what are you Jaffa up to?" Jack asked conversationally.

"Tomorrow I leave for Chulak. There are now more Jaffa than ever who wish to join our cause. I will take them to another of our outposts until we can be sure they are trustworthy. Then I will return here with our new recruits."

"Sounds like a fairly difficult mission, buddy," Jack observed.

"Take care out there, Teal'C," Sam added with concern.

"Of course. You need not worry, Major Carter. How is the work proceeding on the defense weapon?"

"We're done. We just need to test it. But that can't be done on Alpha, so we're trying to find a suitable planet for the tests. If your Jaffa have any suggestions, we're wide open."

"I will ask. O'Neill, what are you working on here at the Alpha site?" The Jaffa could not account for his presence, having not yet heard about his recent reassignment at the SGC.

"Oh, interpersonal relations," he deadpanned.

Teal'C was no fool.

"Then I will retire and let you continue your research, O'Neill," Teal'C said with a smirk. "Good night."

"How about breakfast together, T?" Sam called after him.

"Indeed."

"Well then," Jack said, looking back at Sam with boyish glee when they were alone again. "Shall we continue with my research?"

He got up and, pulling her with him, headed towards the door.

"If that was supposed to be romantic, I'd say you have a lot more research to conduct."

"Exactly. So the sooner we get started, the better."

"This research. You need a research assistant, I take it?"

"Oh yeah."

"I think that lady chef would be willing to help."

"You are coming with me. Now."

Jack grabbed her and gave into the temptation that had dogged him for eight years. Swinging her over his shoulder, he carted her away, ignoring her shouts.

Yeah, this research was going to take a long time.


End file.
